Before He Cheats - Joey & Lauren
by jaurengroup
Summary: Joey is dating lucy but lauren has fallen for him, what happens when they start having an affair? will they ever get a happy ever after or are they destined to be torn apart?
1. Secret Feelings

**Ok guys this is my new story before he cheats, im sorry again about playing with fire but i was finding it too hard to right. i hope you enjoy this new story, there its lots of drama to come.**

**Ive rated this as M because there are quite a few sex scenes in this story, so please not ive already warned you.**

**Please review because i love to read what you all think of the story**

**Please enjoy :).**

* * *

Lauren's POV

_There he is, with Lucy, their practically joined at the hip. I don't know if I'm more jealous that I'm not seeing my friend or more jealous that she gets to spend all her time with him. Him in question is my cousin joey, he's been on the square now for 3 months, and every day for these 3 months I haven't been able to get him out of my head. I know it's wrong but I can't stop these thoughts._

"Hey lauren, you fancy coming out with us tonight?" Lucy asked snapping Lauren from her thoughts

"Urm yeah sure" Lauren mumbled not really liking the idea of spending the night watching her best friend and cousin all over each other

"Good, whitney and Tyler are up for it as well" Lucy smiled

"Great I can play gooseberry all night" Lauren sarcastically replied

"Well maybe tonight's the night you find the love of your life" Lucy laughed

"Yeah maybe, anyway I gotta go, I'll see you later" Lauren smiled before walking off from her friend.

.

.

Lauren had finished getting ready for her night out when Whitney arrived at no.5 to meet her.

"Hey where's Tyler?" Lauren asked coming down the stairs, she settled on a black tight fitting dress with a pair of deep purpled wedges

"He's just finishing up at the gym then is going to meet us" Whitney told her

"Ok then, least I won't be the only singleton for a while" Lauren laughed

"Oh lauren don't be a drama queen" Whitney laughed as the girls headed outside and across the square to R&R

They walked in and headed straight to the bar to order their drinks, once they had them they found Lucy and joey sitting in a booth, Lucy was kissing joey and it made lauren green with jealousy.

"Oi you two get a room" Whitney laughed as she and Lauren sat down

"Alright girls" joey smiled,

"Hi" Lauren replied, the butterflies going into overdrive in her belly

"I thought Tyler was coming?" joey asked not wanting to be the only boy

"He'll be here in a bit" Whitney told him.

"Hey come on whit let's leave the love birds and go dance" Lauren laughed dragging her friend onto the dance floor, not wanting to spend much time with Lucy and joey.

The girls spent some time dancing before Tyler arrived and Whitney went and sat with him, Lauren continued dancing. She found some boys to dance with and they kept her amused for a while.

"Look at her loving the attention" Lucy laughed to Whitney

"Drama queen that girl" Whitney laughed.

Lauren headed from the dance floor to the bar to get herself another drink, when she felt someone stand closely next to her, she looked up and looked straight into his piercing blue eyes,

"You enjoying your evening?" joey asked her

"Yeah I'm having a great time" Lauren smiled

"Good, you're not spending much time with us" joey told her

"That's because you've got your girlfriend and that and I'm single and want to enjoy myself" Lauren said, hating having to call Lucy his girlfriend

"Ok well just 'cos me and Luce are together don't mean we're gonna rub it in your face" joey told her

"Ok then" Lauren mumbled.

.

.

Lauren decided to go back to the table and spend some time with her friends; she was feeling drunker now and thought she could cope with being so close to joey. She brushed her leg up against his on purpose before beginning to talk with Lucy.

The conversation flowed freely between the two friends, with Lucy teasing Lauren about all the flirting that she does, Whitney joined in their conversation whilst Tyler and joey were talking. Lauren couldn't help but keep glancing at joey, she loved the way he looked, he had the perfect face, with a chiselled strong jaw and his eyes melted her every time she looked into them, and as for his body she knew that was perfect as well, she had been round Lucy's once and joey came down with no top on.

"I'm getting tired, I think I wanna go home" Lucy pronounced to her friends, and the others agreed to call it a night,

"I'm going back to Tyler's so will see you all later" Whitney said hugging her friend's goodbye

"Come on then girls let's get you home" joey said to Lauren and Lucy as they left the club.

"I'm gonna walk Lauren home" joey told Lauren as they stopped outside no.45,

"Ok see you in a minute" Lucy said leaning up to kiss joey,

Lauren and joey continued walking across the square towards no.5; Lauren didn't say anything she just enjoyed the few minutes alone with joey as they walked.

"Well this is me" Lauren said as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs to no.5

"Ok well your home safely" joey smiled

Lauren looked up into joey's eyes, she then moved onto her tiptoes and kissed him, she felt joey return the kiss, and it soon got passionate. Joey pushed her up against the wall of her house and carried on kissing her, Lauren ran her hands under joey's shirt and across his chest. Joey moved his hand along Laurens thigh and began moving it further under the hem of her dress, Lauren let out a small moan, causing joey to freeze

"Jesus what are we doing? We're cousins" joey said pulling away and looking at Lauren, but she couldn't respond she was in shock herself

"Ive gotta go" he said before walking away

" Joey" Lauren shouted after him but he didn't look back, he just carried on walking away from her.

* * *

**So joey's run away from lauren, why do you think that is? let me know your thoughts x**


	2. I'm A Whole Lotta Trouble

**Thanks for the reviews so far, glad your enjoying the story, you wanted to know joey's feelings and their in this chapter :) hope you enjoy**

* * *

Joeys POV

_I can't believe what ive just done with my cousin, it should have felt so wrong, but it didn't. I wanted it to go so much further, but in reality I know it couldn't. One Lauren was drunk and probably didn't even know what she was doing. But that kiss was amazing, I'd never felt something like that with any other girl I had been with, not even Lucy makes me feel the way Lauren did with that kiss. _

Lauren woke up the next morning and groaned as the memories of last night all came flooding back to her, she wanted to curl up and go back to sleep again so she didn't have to think about anything.

"Lauren come on get up" Tanya shouted walking into her bedroom, Lauren knew going back to sleep wasn't an option

"Fine I'm up" Lauren mumbled dragging herself out of her bed

"Good, your dads interviewing joey downstairs for a job, so tidy yourself up a bit" Tanya told her daughter.

Lauren tidied herself up and headed downstairs, she wanted to avoid seeing joey if possible but she still wanted to look ok if she did have to face him. She headed into the kitchen and made herself a coffee and some toast, she sat eating when her dad and joey came into the kitchen, her dad was looking for a book to give to joey. Joey wouldn't even look at Lauren and that made her feel so angry.

.

.

After getting dressed Lauren headed to the café to meet with Whitney, she grabbed her jacket and shouted by to her parents before heading out of no.5 and walking through the square towards the café

"Hey I got you a hot chocolate" Whitney smiled as Lauren walked in

"Ahh thanks, I could do with something sweet" Lauren smiled sitting opposite her friend

"So you have much of a hangover this morning?" Whitney asked

"Surprisingly no" Lauren laughed, Whitney laughed with her,

"Hey guys what are we laughing at?" Lucy asked joining her friends

"Lauren didn't wake with a hangover" Whitney told her friend

"That's a first" Lucy replied

"Guys I was drunk but I wasn't wasted" Lauren laughed as she tried to defend herself

"What's going on?" all three girls turned to look at the joey

"Just talking about last night babe" Lucy smiled standing up to kiss joey

"Oh ok" joey replied not making eye contact with Lauren

"Anyway I best be off, see you later" Lauren said getting up from her seat and heading out of the café.

"Lauren wait" joey called to her coming outside

"What do you want joey?" Lauren asked turning to face him

"Look I'm sorry about last night, it shouldn't have happened" he told her

"So you regret it then?" Lauren asked raising an eyebrow

"look lauren we're cousins, it's just asking for trouble, you can do so much better than me, I'm not what you need I'm trouble, I break girls hearts and walk away from them" joey proclaimed

"What if I don't wanna do better than you joey?" Lauren questioned him

Joey looked around him and saw there wasn't many people about so he took Laurens hand and dragged her down the alleyway next to the Vic. His lips soon attacked hers, both fighting for dominance of the kiss. Joey's hands moved to the waist band on Laurens jeans and began to pull them down as they continued kissing, Laurens hand were playing with joey's hair. Joey soon pulled his jeans and boxers down and thrusted himself into Lauren, both of them gasped at the feeling. Lauren looked into joeys eyes and could see the lust there, his thrusts were fast and Lauren didn't know how long she could hold off. She began moaning as she started to reach her high

"That's it baby" joey whispered in her ear which sent her over the edge as she came around him moaning his name as she did. That sent joey off as he came deep inside her.

Joey pulled away from Lauren and pulled his trousers up, and tidied himself up as Lauren started to do the same, none of them saying anything. Once Lauren was sorted she looked up into joeys eyes, but couldn't read him. He seemed shut off from her

"I need to go" he said as he checked before leaving the alleyway leaving Lauren alone.

.

.

Lauren POV

_After what happened in the alleyway I soon made my home, I still can't believe what happened. And I still can't believe joey walked away afterwards. He has a habit of doing that to me. It was amazing though, I can't be angry at him for that. I know it was quick and rushed but no one has made me feel like that ever. I feel guilty about Lucy but I can't help that ive fallen for joey. There ive admitted it. Ive fallen for joey branning my cousin. I know people will think it's weird, but it isn't to me. And joey must feel something else he wouldn't have kissed me last night and he wouldn't have had sex with me. I can't really be another notch on his already crowded bedpost could I? I hope not._

Joeys POV

_I can't believe what happened with me and Lauren. And yet again I ran away from her. But I can't help it, it scares me how she makes me feel. I know we're cousins and its wrong but it doesn't feel it to me, and it obviously doesn't to her. I don't even feel guilty for cheating on Lucy, but that's the way I am. I want Lauren so much, and now I know she wants me I'm gonna have her. _

* * *

**so joey does want lauren just as much as she wants him. **

**thats all for tonight, will post another chapter tomorrow, please review your thoughts x**


	3. Quit Playing Games

**Here's the next chatpter guys :) hope you enjoy, **

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with joey and Lauren down the alleyway and so far Lauren hadn't been out the house once, she was trying her best to avoid joey and Lucy. Joey had started working at the carlot. Max loved the idea of having another branning working with him. Lauren was sat at home watching TV when her phone beeped

From: Joey To: Lauren

_We need to talk. J x_

From: Lauren To: Joey

_Ive got nothing to say to you._

From: Joey To: Lauren

_Please meet me, I'll be in the park in 10. J x_

Lauren didn't respond to the last text but she knew she needed to see him and find out what he had to say to her, but she was scared about what he was going to say. She grabbed her jacket and headed out of the house, she made the short journey to the park where she saw joey sitting at a table waiting for her

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lauren bluntly asked as she sat down opposite him

"We need to talk about what happened with us, you've been hiding away" joey told her

"We had sex simple as that" Lauren sarcastically replied

"Yes but lauren we're not just strangers are we? We're cousins, it was wrong" joey began to say

"So you keep saying, but you dragged me down that alleyway" Lauren proclaimed

"I know and I'm sorry for doing that, but I'm drawn to you Lauren, I can't stop the way you make me feel" joey sighed

"It's been eating at me all week about this and Lucy" Lauren told him

"Lucy doesn't know if that's what you're worried about" joey exclaimed

"But she's still my best friend and I cheated with her boyfriend" Lauren replied

"Look lauren I like you a lot more than a cousin should ok. It's up to you what you wanna do about it" joey told her

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked confused

"If you want something to happen between us then it can" joey told her

"What about Lucy though?" Lauren asked

"What about her? I'm still gonna be living at hers aint I" joey told her

"Right, so basically you're gonna cheat on her with me whenever possible?" Lauren asked

"If that's what you want" joey said before getting up and leaving Lauren on her own.

.

.

Lauren went back home and laid on her bed with her iPod on thinking about what joey had said to her. Could she really go through with seeing joey whilst he was still with Lucy? Yes it was exciting the idea of being with joey. But so many people could get hurt, and she was one of them and she didn't want to get hurt, she had fallen for joey but to her it seemed he thought of it as a joke. She knew they needed to have a proper talk because what joey had offered her wasn't good enough for Lauren. She decided that her and joey needed to have a proper chat, so she made her way across the square to no.45

"Hey gorgeous" joey smirked as joey opened the door to Lauren

"We need to talk, is Lucy home?" Lauren asked

"Nah she's got an appointment with the bank, won't be back for a couple of hours" joey said pulling Lauren inside the house. He pushed her up against the door and began kissing her, he ran his hands through her hair as he pulled her body into his. He pulled away and took Laurens hand leading her into the lounge, he laid her down on the sofa and began kissing her again

"Joey we need to talk" Lauren moaned as joey moved his kisses down to her neck

"We'll talk later" joey mumbled as he continued kissing Laurens neck

Laurens hand went to the back of joeys neck and began playing with his hair, joey undone Laurens jeans and pulled them down as he trailed kisses down the inside of her thighs. As he made his way back up he took Laurens top off, followed by her bra. He trailed kisses all over her body before ending between her legs. He slid her knickers down be moving his mouth over her mound, he loved the way Lauren was unravelling beneath him.

Joey took his trousers off as Lauren pulled his top over his head, in one swift move joey entered Lauren and slowly thrusted in and out, Laurens back arched to meet joeys thrusts. He continued moving in a slow pace as Lauren reached her first orgasm. He soon picked up speed wanting to reach his own. He felt Laurens body tense under him and he knew she was close to her peak.

"That's it baby let go" joey whispered in her ear as he picked up his speed once more,

"JOEY" Lauren screamed as she reached her high, joey buried his head in Laurens neck sucking on her skin and marking her as his as he reached his own peak.

"Joey you've given me a love bite" Lauren laughed as joey lay on top of her

"That's because your mine" joey laughed, leaning on to his elbows he looked into Laurens eyes, she prayed he would tell her he loved her,

"We need to get sorted encase someone comes in" he said instead

"Sure ok" Lauren said getting up and getting herself dressed, neither of them said anything.

"Right I'm off then" Lauren said once she had got sorted

"Ok then babe, I'll text you later" joey said leaning down to kiss her.

Lauren left no.45 with her questions un-answered and now feeling even more guilty than ever, she felt used, yes she was used to one night stands but she didn't have any feelings for the bloke, but she knew she loved joey and it made it all the harder.

* * *

**So theyve slept together again, but lauren didnt get her answers, now whats going to happen? if i can be persuaded i may give you another chapter tonight :) please review x**


	4. Unfaithful

**Ok i was persauded to post another chapter tonight, so here it is, please enjoy :) x**

* * *

It had been 2 days since Lauren and joey had been together at Lucy's, and joey still hadn't text her. Was he playing a game with her? Was it just fun to him? All these questions she wanted to ask him but she couldn't, she was scared of being rejected by him. She hadn't seen Lucy either as she felt so guilty seeing her friend and knowing what she and joey was up to.

Lauren had been and seen her mum at the salon and was walking back through the market when she saw Lucy outside the café cleaning some tables, Lauren hoped Lucy wouldn't see her

"Lauren hey" Lucy shouted and Lauren knew she couldn't ignore her friend

"You alright Luce" Lauren smiled

"Yeah, you forgotten what day it is?" Lucy asked

"Urm sorry what?" Lauren asked confused

"Lauren it's my birthday" Lucy proclaimed

"Oh god Lucy I'm so sorry, my heads just all over the place at the moment" Lauren replied feeling even more guiltier

"It's cool, look we're all going to the club tonight, please come? I haven't seen you in ages" Lucy smiled to her friend

"Of course I'll be there" Lauren replied, loving but also hating the idea.

"Ok well I'll see you tonight, R&R at 9" Lucy smiled before continuing with her work

.

.

Lauren loved the fact she could get dressed up tonight and wind joey up knowing he couldn't do nothing, but she also hated the fact that he would be acting like a loving boyfriend seeing as its Lucy's birthday.

Lauren had decided to wear a short red dress with black heels, she had her hair loosely curled, and her make up looked minimal but sexy. She said goodbye to her parents and made her way across the square to R&R. the security guards let her in and she went to the bar and ordered a vodka and coke, she soon spotted her friends and made her way to their table, she could see joey looking her up and down and his jaw clenching.

"Wow babe you look hot" Whitney smiled as Lauren sat down

"Ahh thanks whit" Lauren smiled, her eyes caught joey's, he didn't seem to happy

"Hey what's that on your neck?" Whitney asked seeing the love bite

"Oh Urm I Urm caught my neck" Lauren stuttered not knowing what to say

"Yeah on someone's lips" Tyler piped up making the other 2 girls laugh

"Ha ha thank you Tyler" Lauren smiled sarcastically, she looked over at joey and he gave her his sexy grin

"Come on girls let's dance" Lucy said to Lauren and Whitney

The three friends got up and headed on to the dance floor, Lauren could still see joey watching her as she continued dancing with her friends. Lauren watched as joey made his way from the table to dance floor, and he began dancing with Lucy, they were grinding up close to each other and it made Lauren feel sick

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet" Lauren told Whitney, moving away from the dance floor, she couldn't stand to watch the closeness between Lucy and joey.

Lauren headed to the toilets, she joined the cue and waited till there was one free. She was next in line when someone came and stood next to her, she didn't need to look up at him, she already knew it was joey. A person came out from a cubicle and Lauren soon found herself being dragged into the empty one, as soon as the door was shut his lips were on hers

"God you look sexy" joey said between kisses

"Thanks, don't look too bad yourself" Lauren replied getting breathless

Joey unzipped his fly and pulled Laurens dress up to her waist and pulled her knickers down, and he thrust inside her, Lauren gasped at the pleasure and wrapped her legs round joey's waist. Joey moved back to kissing her as his thrusts built up speed. Lauren could feel herself getting closer to her peak, joey trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck

"Lauren you in here?" Lucy shouted as Lauren froze, but joey continued thrusting into her

"I'll be out in a minute" Lauren managed to shout back as joeys thrusts got rougher

"Have you seen joey?" Lucy shouted back

"Urm no" lauren managed to reply as her orgasm hit and joey moved his lips back to hers to silence her moans, joey soon found his own peak as he came deep inside lauren.

"Oh my god I can't believe that just happened" Lauren said as she pulled her knickers up and dress down

"Makes it more exciting babe" joey winked as he did his jeans up.

Lauren felt the guilt wash over her as she made her way back to her friends, joey has said he would follow a bit after,

"You ok lauren?" Lucy asked as she sat down

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Lauren asked taking a large mouthful of her drink

"You seem a bit flushed that's all" Lucy replied

"Oh just getting drunk" Lauren gave a nervous laugh

Joey had made his way back to the table and gave Lauren a wink as he gave Lucy a kiss, Lauren hated to sit and watch them knowing what she and joey had just done

"Right guys I'm gonna head off" Lauren said standing up

"You sure you're ok Lauren?" Whitney asked concerned for her friend

"I'm fine just tired" Lauren replied, before saying goodbye and leaving the club.

"LAUREN" joey shouted coming out from the club

"What joey?" Lauren snapped stopping and staring at him

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I thought I could do it but I can't" Lauren told him

"What are you on about?" joey asked confused

"I thought it would be ok being with you and you still being with Lucy, but I can't, it makes me feel physically sick seeing you two act like that. I don't wanna get hurt, I love you joey ok" Lauren shouted and for the first time she ran away from joey.

* * *

**So laurens admitted she loves joey, now whats gonna happen? is it all just a game to joey? you'll find out in the next chapter. please review x**


	5. We Should Break Up

**so you all wanted to know if joey is just playing a game, well you will get to find out now :) please enjoy**

* * *

Laurens POV

_I can't believe how stupid ive been with joey, I thought once we started seeing each other he might break up with Lucy. I know we can't come out public yet but I still can't stand the fact he goes home to her bed every night, even after being with me. It makes my skin crawl. And it's not even Lucy's fault, she doesn't know what's going on. This is all down to me and my messed up life. I think I need a very strong drink!_

Lauren headed to the Vic and sat in the corner drinking vodka after vodka, the pain and realisation was starting to disappear with every vodka she downed.

"Can I have another please" she slurred to Tracey,

"Sounds like you've had enough" a voice from behind made her jump, she turned around and saw joey standing there

"I don't think it's any of your business" Lauren proclaimed

"Lauren its mid-day and your wasted" joey told her

"Well perhaps if you weren't such a head case, I wouldn't be" Lauren said, turning back to the bar to get her drink

"Is this 'cos of me?" joey asked

"You're the one that's messing with my head" Lauren proclaimed

"Look lauren I'm sorry ok, can we talk about this somewhere else?" joey asked

"Fine lets go back to mine" Lauren said getting up from her seat and heading out of the Vic.

.

.

Lauren and joey headed back to no.5, no one was in, which gave them a chance to talk, lauren went into the lounge and went to the drinks cabinet to pour herself another vodka,

"Lauren stop drinking, we're supposed to be talking" joey told her

"I'll do what I like thank you" Lauren exclaimed

"Ok, so what about me is messing you up?" joey asked sitting on the sofa

"You still being with Lucy, I want you joey, I don't want you going back to her. I know we can't go public but I still hate it" Lauren proclaimed

"So you want me to break up with Lucy?" joey questioned

"If you wanna carry on being with me then yes!" Lauren told him

"Fine, I'll break up with her" joey said

"Wait what?" Lauren froze to the spot where she stood

"Look Lauren I wanna be with you, I know it's gonna be hard, but if Lucy's causing the problem I'll end it with her" joey explained

"Good, ok then, well that's it" Lauren said

"Ok good, now come here" joey said taking Lauren hand and pulling her down onto his lap, as he began kissing her. They broke apart when the front door went,

"You two alright?" max asked walking into the lounge

"Yeah we're fine" Lauren said getting up from her seat and heading upstairs.

.

.

"Luce we need to talk please" joey said walking into no.45

"Sure after ive done dinner" Lucy said as she continued sorting out some food

"No Lucy now, ok" joey snapped

"Ok what's wrong?" Lucy asked

"This, us. I can't do it anymore" joey told her

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as tears pricked her eyes

"Your too clingy, you act like a wife, I'm not into you anymore" joey told her

"Well I can stop being this way" Lucy protested

"Sorry Luce, it's just not happening, I'm gonna move out" joey told her

"No joey please don't" Lucy began sobbing

"See this is why Lucy, your too clingy, I'm young and wanna have fun" joey proclaimed, before walking away.

Joey went upstairs and chucked his belongings into his bags, before heading back downstairs to a sobbing Lucy. He knew he didn't wanna be with her anymore, to be honest he was only still putting up with her because she put a roof over his head. But now he and Lauren were together, he knew he needed to put her first.

"Right I'm off luce. See you around" joey said before walking out the house and hearing Lucy fall into a hysterical cry.

.

.

"Lucy you in?" Lauren shouted walking into no.45 2 hours later

"In here" Lucy replied, Lauren walked into the lounge and saw Lucy curled up on the sofa in darkness

"Hey what's wrong?" Lauren asked concerned for her friend

"Joeys gone" Lucy whispered

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked panicking

"He's left me and moved out" Lucy told her

"Where's he gone?" Lauren couldn't help but ask

"Dunno" was all Lucy said,

"Luce I'm sorry, but if he's gone, then you just need to try and move on" Lauren said, she felt guilty seeing her friend in this state, but she was so relieved joey had broken up with her, it would now make them being together slightly easier

"I just wanna be on my own" Lucy said

"Ok well I'm here if you want me" Lauren said before getting up and leaving her friend.

Lauren headed back home to no.5, she walked into the lounge and saw someone's belongings,

"Mum what's going on?" Lauren asked walking into the kitchen seeing Tanya cooking dinner

"Joeys coming to stay with us for a while" Tanya smiled

"Oh ok then" Lauren smiled, inside she was bursting, she knew she and joey would get to spend a lot more time together now

"Yeah he and Lucy split up" Tanya gave a sympathetic smile

"Yeah I just went to see her, but she wants to be alone" Lauren explained

"Ok darling well dinners nearly ready" Tanya smiled

Lauren walked into the lounge where she saw joey standing looking at her, he moved forward to her and began kissing her

"Joey stop" Lauren laughed

"Don't want to" he laughed back kissing her again

"We need to be more careful now" Lauren told him

"Makes it even more exciting babe" joey winked just as everyone came in.

* * *

**so joey did break up with lucy and lauren seems to be happier now. hope you enjoyed please review, and i might post another chapter tonight x**


	6. Family Affair

**Ok so i said i might upload another chapter and i have, thanks for the reviews so far. this is a nice naughty little chapter for lauren and joey, please enjoy & review x**

* * *

Joey had been living with the brannings now for a week, and so far he and Lauren hadn't had much time alone, it had been half term so abi and Oscar were both around. It would all be back to normal tomorrow when they were back at school and everyone was back at work.

"Thanks for dinner Tanya" joey said as the family sat round the table

"You're welcome joey, it's nice to have someone with a hearty appetite" Tanya laughed

"Anyway time to do the washing up" max said

"It's alright uncle max I'll do it" joey smiled

"You don't have to joey" Tanya butted in

"Nah its ok, you guys have been good to me, anyway Lauren can help me" joey smirked at Lauren who was now giving him an evil look

"Yeah actually that's a good idea" max laughed

"Ok then well I'm gonna get Oscar bathed" Tanya said getting up from the table with Oscar.

Lauren followed joey into the kitchen after clearing the table, she ran some hot water and began washing things up

"What's up with you?" joey asked as Lauren wasn't saying anything

"I hate washing up" Lauren sighed

"Oh don't be a baby" joey laughed as he dried things and put them away.

15 minutes later everything was washed up, dried up and put away, Lauren was about walk out of the kitchen when joey grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, his lips attacking hers in a deep feverish kiss. Joey pushed Lauren up against the work top as he trailed kisses down to her neck, and his hand slipped under her dress, rubbing her panty covered mound

"Joey we can't everyone's home" Lauren quietly moaned

"Just gotta be quiet babe" joey said in-between kissing her neck,

Joey soon undone his jeans and pulled lauren knickers aside as he slid inside her, he moved back to her mouth as she let out a small moan, joey thrusted in and out in a slow pace as lauren started to tense around him

"Joey I can't hold on" Lauren whispered

"Look at me baby" joey said as he continued thrusting into her picking up his speed,

Lauren looked straight into joeys eyes as she let herself go, causing joey to reach his own orgasm. The both looked into each other's eyes as they caught their breathes,

"Well that makes washing up worthwhile" Lauren laughed tidying herself up

"Everything ok in here guys?" Tanya asked walking into the kitchen

"Yeah its fine mum" Lauren smiled, hoping her mum wouldn't be able to tell that joey and her had just had sex

"Ok well we're gonna watch a movie" Tanya smiled before walking back out of the room,

"Jesus that was close" Lauren sighed

"Don't worry babe" joey said pulling her into him

.

.

"Right guys we're off to bed" max said as he and Tanya moved from the sofa after watching the movie

"Ok night" Lauren smiled

"Night both of you" Tanya smiled as she and max left the lounge and headed upstairs

"And then there was two" joey smiled, moving from his seat to Lauren

"So there was" Lauren smiled back, leaning to kiss joey

"Miss Branning there's people in the house what do you think you're doing?" joey smirked pulling away from the kiss

"You didn't have a problem with it earlier" Lauren laughed

"Maybe you should re-jog my memory" joey laughed

Lauren pulled joey onto her lap as she kissed him, she trailed kisses down his jaw towards his neck, she lifted his t-shirt over his head and began kissing him again, joey lifted Lauren from her seat and moved them onto the floor, he leaned over her as he striped her of her clothes, he trailed kisses up and down her body before resting on her lips again, he slowly eased himself into her wanting to take his time. He used a gentle pace as he moved kisses to Lauren neck. Lauren started to moan as she began reaching her first orgasm, joey moved back to kissing her lips to quieten her moans. After reaching her first one joey soon picked up speed to make Lauren reach another orgasm,

"Oh god joey" she moaned as she reached her second orgasm

"That's it baby" joey moaned against her lips

Joey loved the way Lauren was unravelling beneath him, he speeded up his thrusts as he got closer to his own orgasm, he buried his head in Laurens neck as he groaned her name and came inside her.

"That was amazing" joey smiled leaning up on his elbows to look at Lauren

"Yeah it was" Lauren smiled back

"I reckon it's time for bed don't you" joey laughed, climbing up from the floor and getting dressed

"I hate sleeping in the room next to you, its torture" Lauren said, sorting herself out

"Makes it all the more enjoyable when we're together babe" joey smiled

"Hmm ok" Lauren sighed

"Right I'll see you tomorrow" joey said giving Lauren a kiss

"Yeah night" Lauren replied watching joey head up the stairs to bed, she sat down on the sofa alone with her thoughts

Laurens POV

_Why won't he tell me he loves me? I don't wanna be the one to say it first because he knows I do love him. Ive told him before. Maybe he won't say it because he doesn't feel it. Maybe this is all a bit of to him. God I'd be heartbroken if it was. Ive really fallen for him, and I don't wanna lose him. _


	7. Case Of The Ex

**-sorry for the late update tonight, been at work. **

- **im glad you're all enjoying the story, thanks for the great reviews, please keep them coming**

**- please dont hate me for this chapter, but there is drama :)**

* * *

"Good morning beautiful" joey whispered into Laurens ear as they made their way downstairs the next morning

"Good morning back handsome" Lauren smiled

"Morning guys do you want some breakfast?" Tanya asked as joey and Lauren walked into the kitchen

"Mmm please Tanya I'm starving" joey laughed sitting at the table

"You got anything planned today love?" Tanya asked Lauren as she poured a coffee

"Nah just gonna chill out at home today" Lauren laughed

"You could always come and help me at the salon, poppy's got a lot booked in and its Lola's day off" Tanya smiled

"I suppose I could do that" Lauren smiled

"Oh brilliant, get sorted and come in, in about half an hour" Tanya smiled before leaving for work

" Right babe I gotta go to work as well" joey told her

"Ok then" Lauren pouted, moving from her seat towards joey to give him a kiss

"Now you can't do that or I'm gonna be late for work" joey laughed

"Ok that's cool. I'm gonna go get ready anyway, have fun at work" Lauren smiled blowing joey a kiss as she walked out of the kitchen.

.

.

Joey left for work so Lauren finished getting herself ready to go to the salon to work. She grabbed her jacket and headed out of the house, through the market towards Booty's.

"Oh darling you're here great, I need you to man reception today" Tanya smiled as her daughter walked in

"Ok cool, I'm good with computers" Lauren smiled

"Ok well let me show you the booking system and then you can get on with it" Tanya smiled, pleased that her daughter was showing an interest in working.

15 minutes later Tanya had shown Lauren all she needed to know and was now getting on with her work leaving Lauren with hers.

"Hello Booty's, lauren speaking how can I help" Lauren said upon answering the phone

"God your voice is so sexy" the person said on the other end

"Thank you, what can I do for you today" Lauren laughed playing along with joey

"I'd like a full body massage this evening" joey told her

"I'm sure that could be arranged" Lauren smiled, hearing joey laugh down the phone

"Good now I better let you get back to work" he laughed before hanging up, leaving Lauren smiling to herself.

.

.

Joey was at the carlot when his phone went off signalling he had a message, he smiled knowing it would probably be from Lauren, but was shocked when he saw lucks name

From: Lucy To: Joey

_We need to talk, L x_

From: Joey To: Lucy

_Why what's wrong?_

From: Lucy To: Joey

_Not something I wanna text, we need to talk properly, L x_

From: Joey To: Lucy

_Fine I'll be at yours in 10._

Joey left the carlot and made his way across the square to no.45, Lucy let him and led him through to the lounge,

"So what did you wanna talk about?" joey asked

"I cooked us some lunch" Lucy smiled

"I'm not here for that, you said we needed to talk, so talk" joey demanded

"Ok, I wanna give us another go" Lucy smiled

"What!" joey proclaimed

"Ive changed joey, I know I can make you happy" Lucy pleaded

"I don't want you Lucy, when are you gonna realise?" joey asked

"We can be happy together" Lucy protested

"I don't wanna be with you Lucy," joey exclaimed heading towards the door to leave

"I'm pregnant" Lucy shouted

"What?" joey asked stopping on the spot

"I… Urm… I'm pregnant" she replied

"I can't deal with this" joey said leaving the house

.

.

Joey sat in the gardens trying to get his head around what Lucy had told him, he felt someone sit next to him, he looked up and locked eyes with Lauren

"You changed your mind about that back massage?" Lauren smiled

"It's not evening yet" joey said coldly

"Ok sorry" Lauren said

"Look sorry, I just need to be on my own right now" joey said

"Joey what's wrong?" Lauren questioned

"Lucy text me earlier, said we needed to talk" joey began to explain

"Right so what happened?" Lauren asked

"I went and saw her, she told me she wanted me back and that she's changed, but she also told me something" joey told her

"Right what did she say?" Lauren asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer

"She told me she's pregnant" joey said, and in that second Laurens world came crashing down

"She… she's preg… pregnant?" Lauren stuttered

"Yeah, lauren I'm so sorry" joey said, he noticed Lauren was standing up

"It's ok, it's cool, look I gotta get back to work, and I'll see you later" Lauren said before running away.

Joeys POV

_I can't believe Lucy's pregnant, when I went round there I thought she was just gonna try and win me back, not tell me she's pregnant. To be honest I don't know if I even believe her or not, and I didn't get the chance to tell lauren my thoughts because she ran away from me, it's not gonna change anything with us, I still want her and no one else. _

* * *

**you'll get more reactions in the next chapter :) please review x**


	8. Wanna Have Fun

**sorry for the late update, ive been at work.**

**thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter ;) i said there was drama**

**anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Laurens POV

_I can't believe Lucy's pregnant, this for sure is going to ruin me and joey, he isn't gonna walk out on his child like his dad did, he's gonna wanna be there. Just as things started to go well for me and joey, something comes along and ruins it. _

_._

_._

Lauren was back working at Booty's when Lucy came in to see her, she was the last person Lauren wanted to see, but she couldn't show it

"Hey Luce you alright?" Lauren smiled

"Yeah I'm great, listen you fancy going out tonight?" Lucy asked

"Yeah sure why not" Lauren smiled back,

"Great R&R tonight at say 7?" Lucy asked

"Sure see you then" Lauren said as Lucy smiled back and left the salon.

Lauren continued to work for the rest of the afternoon, the phone was none stop so it didn't give her time to think about the joey and Lucy situation.

"Right darling you can get off now, I'll finish up here" Tanya smiled

"Ok I'm going out with luce tonight" Lauren told her mum

"Ok well have a nice night" Tanya smiled.

Lauren headed home and found joey and max sat in the lounge watching TV, she didn't speak to either of them, she just headed upstairs to get herself ready. She was almost done when she heard a knock at the door

"Can I come in?" joey asked peeking his head round the door

"Yes" Lauren replied not looking at him

"Can we talk?" joey asked

"Sorry I haven't got time I'm going out" Lauren said finishing her hair

"Where are you off to?" joey asked a little hurt at the way Lauren was treating him

"Out with Lucy, she needs a friend" Lauren told him

"What about me?" joey asked

"Look joey no one knows about us do they, it would look weird if I said no" Lauren sighed turning to face him

"Fine go out" joey snapped before turning and leaving.

Joeys POV

_I can't believe Lauren still won't talk to me, I need to tell her what I'm thinking and feeling. If this relationship is going to work we need to be honest with each other, and right now she's not giving me the chance._

.

.

Lauren met Lucy in R&R and they got themselves some drinks before finding a table, lauren noticed Lucy was drinking alcohol but decided to not to say anything, she was probably under a lot of stress,

"Shall we dance?" Lucy asked snapping Lauren from her thoughts

"Yeah sure" Lauren smiled,

The two girls headed to the dance floor and soon got lost in the music, some boys had joined in with them. Lauren could feel herself getting more and drunk, but she wasn't enjoying herself, all she really wanted was to be with joey. She didn't really wanna be with Lucy, it was because of her that Lauren and joey were in this mess.

"I think I'm gonna head off Luce" Lauren told her

"Oh spoil sport" Lucy pouted

"I'm tired, you gonna be alright?" Lauren asked seeing Lucy getting closer with one boy

"I'll be fine, see you later" Lucy waved as Lauren left the club.

Lauren walked back through the market and headed to no.5, she walked in the house and saw no lights on, she knew everyone would be in bed. She climbed the stairs and looked between two bedrooms, she sighed and headed into one. She stripped from her clothes, went into a chest of draws grabbed a t-shirt and climbed into bed. She wrapped her body around joeys, she felt him murmur and he turned to face her

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's ok" joey said giving her a small smile before leaning to kiss her

Lauren deepened the kiss and joey soon rolled on top of her, he kissed her deeply, trying to show her how much he wanted her. She ran his hands all over her body, wanting to touch her and hold her closer to him. He trailed kisses down to her neck, only moving to take the shirt off she had put on. He trailed more kisses down her chest to her breasts, taking his time playing with each one, he then moved back to her lips and kissed her again as he entered her, lauren bucked her hips to feel all of him inside her.

Joey buried his head in Laurens neck as his thrusts sped up, wanting to feel the pleasure of being with Lauren. He sucked on her sweet spot marking her as his. Lauren started to moan as she began to reach her orgasm, joey moved his lips back to hers to silence her moans, Lauren reached her high and that sent joey over the edge him soon reaching his. They laid in a tangled mess catching their breathes

"It doesn't change anything" joey said

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked confused

"With Lucy. It doesn't change anything with us" joey said giving her a small smile

"Ok then" Lauren smiled back

"Look Lauren this, us isn't going to work if we're not honest with each other" joey sighed

"Right so how do you feel about it all" Lauren asked

"I'm not sure if I even believe her" joey said

"Wait what?" Lauren questioned

"It's just the way she said it, I dunno. I guess it's 'cos maybe I don't want to believe it" joey told her

"Well you need to talk to her and find out" Lauren smiled,

"You better get to your own room, don't wanna get caught" joey laughed

"Yeah your right, night" Lauren said giving joey a final kiss before leaving his room.

* * *

**please review me your thoughts x**


	9. Busted

**Heres tonights chapter, not sure how people took the last chapter, but i hope you enjoy this one, please review**

* * *

Joey knew he needed to speak to Lucy, he knew she owed him answers, and today he was going to get them. He headed down to the kitchen and saw abi and Lauren talking over breakfast, joey smiled at Lauren and made himself a coffee

"Right I'm off to school, see you later" abi smiled waving bye before she left

"Good morning Mr Branning" Lauren said turning to face joey

"Good morning miss branning" joey laughed

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asked

"I'll be fine when ive spoken to Lucy, she's got a lot of explaining to do" joey told her

"Ok, well I'll be here for you" Lauren smiled, moving from her seat she sat on joeys lap and began kissing him,

"Thank you" joey replied before moving back to kiss Lauren

"You know ive got nothing on under my dressing gown" Lauren said winking at joey

"Don't do this to me" joey laughed

"Well we've got the house to ourselves" Lauren smirked

Joey smirked back before picking Lauren up bridal style and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He laid on her the bed before slowly undoing her dressing gown, to reveal her naked body

"Perfect" joey said before trailing kisses all over Laurens body

"I think you're wearing to many clothes" Lauren laughed pulling joeys t-shirt over his head, joey then removed his trousers and boxers,

Joey moved back up Laurens body and slowly entered her, Lauren unravelled beneath him, she was moaning joeys name, joey swiftly moved them round so Lauren was now on top, joey sat up and was kissing Laurens neck. Laurens moans were getting louder as she was getting closer to her orgasm, joeys thrusts grew faster, as he wanted to feel his own release. Lauren reach her orgasm calling out joey's name, and he soon found his own orgasm.

"Suppose we better dressed encase someone comes in" joey said as he and Lauren lay in a tangled mess

"Yeah your right" Lauren sighed climbing from joeys bed, she put her dressing gown on and left his room.

Laurens POV

_It's so frustrating being with joey, I just wish he would tell me he loved me, I really makes me doubt our relationship. I know he wants to be with me, he's told me. But he needs to tell me he loves me._

_._

_._

Joey left no.5 and headed across the square to the café to find Lucy, she was working when he arrived and he went and sat at a table waiting for her.

"Have you thought about what I told you" Lucy asked sitting opposite him

"Yes, how far gone are you?" joey asked

"Urm I'm not sure" Lucy replied

"So have you got a doctor's appointment"? Joey questioned

"Ive gotta book one" Lucy told him

"Ok well when you've been and you've got proof then I'll see what I wanna do" joey told her before getting up and leaving the café.

"Do you wanna get back with me then" Lucy asked hope evident in her voice

"No Lucy I don't, ive been seeing someone else, but it doesn't mean I won't be there for you and the baby" joey told her

"Ok well I best get back to work" Lucy said before moving from her seat and going back to work.

.

.

Lauren hadn't heard anything from joey since this morning, she knew he would have seen Lucy by now, and she'd hoped he would have come and talked to her, but he didn't. She left no.5 and headed to the carlot but no one was there. She walked through the square and headed to the gym hoping to see him there. She walked in and found Alice watching some boxers,

"You alright al" Lauren smiled walking in

"Yeah I just hate watching him up there" Alice told her

"Oh is that joey fighting?" Lauren questioned, joey never mentioned it to her she thought

"Yeah ray asked him to help out" Alice explained

"Oh ok then" Lauren sighed,

"What you doing here Lauren?" max shouted seeing his daughter

"Come to see what all the local cavemen get up to" Lauren smirked back

"Sport of kings lauren" her uncle jack laughed

"Yeah morons more like" Lauren laughed

"You girls no nothing do you" jack replied still laughing

"Is he winning then?" Lauren asked her uncle

"He's won the first 2 rounds, so if he wins this then he will have the overall win" jack explained

The bell rung and everyone cheered, joey had won the third round, which meant he won the match. Lauren smiled on proudly for her man, not noticing that someone was also watching her. Joey left the ring and headed to the changing rooms, Lauren waited for him, as everyone had started clearing out,

"Well done today joey, you should go get cleaned up" jack said as joey left the changing room

"Lauren take joey home and sort him out" max asked his daughter

"Ok then" Lauren smiled, and winked at joey, this wink not going unnoticed by a certain person.

.

.

Lauren and joey headed back to no.5 so Lauren could sort joeys face out. She sat him on a chair and got the first aid kit out, she moved over to him and started to clean the blood away, joey grabbed Laurens hand to stop her touching him, he pulled her to him and attacked her lips, kissing her feverishly and desperately

"What was that for?" Lauren laughed pulling away

"Just missed you today" joey smiled

"Aww, now let me carry on sorting you out" Lauren replied, cleaning his face once again

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in a nurse's outfit" joey smirked; Lauren playfully slapped his arm and narrowed her eyes at him,

"Ive gotta go see Alice" joey said after Lauren had finished sorting his face out

"Ok then well I'm gonna stay here, so I'll see you in a bit" Lauren smiled; joey gave Lauren a kiss before leaving.

After joey had left Lauren cleared up the kitchen and put the first aid box away, she then headed into the lounge to watch some TV. The front door knocked and Lauren went to answer it,

"I think we need to talk about you and joey" the voice said

* * *

**so whose seen the way they act? who knows their secret? you'll find out tomorrow. please review x**


	10. Loved The Way You Lie

**- sorry for not updating yesterday, was really busy at work and didnt finish till late**

- **you will get two uploads today, this one and the next one**

**- anyway here we go, we find out who saw joey and lauren**

* * *

"What about me and joey" Lauren asked the person at the door

"Can I come in, I don't want to do this out here" the person replied, Lauren led the person through to the lounge, they both sat down, Lauren not knowing what to say

"How long has it been going on" the person asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lauren replied

"Look lauren, I can see the way you two are together, I'm not silly, I know something's going on with you" the person proclaimed

"Ok we've been seeing each other, but you can't tell anybody please" Lauren begged

"Lauren your cousins, do you really think its ok to do this" the person asked

"Look uncle jack we're happy together, we're not stupid, we've talked about all this and besides it aint illegal" Lauren proclaimed

"Lauren people might not like this though" jack told her

"Well then we'll deal with it, but right now we're happy with how things are, and it's not going to change. You can't tell anyone" Lauren demanded

"Ok I won't say anything Lauren, but you need to sort this out before it gets out of hand. You need to be more careful, if ive picked up on it, then other people with start also" jack told her

"Ok I'll talk to joey" Lauren sulked

"Good, I'm only looking out for you Lauren" jack said before leaving.

.

.

"Hey babe" joey smiled walking into no.5 seeing Lauren sitting on the stairs

"Hi" she whispered

"What's wrong?" joey asked sitting down next to her

"Uncle Jack came to see me after you'd gone to Alice's" Lauren told him

"Right, what did he want?" joey questioned

"He knows" Lauren simply said

"Wait, he knows about us?" joey said his voice getting angry

"I'm sorry" Lauren said as tears filled her eyes

"Well how did he find out?" joey asked

"He saw the way I was at the gym, and he just put two and two together, joey I'm so sorry" Lauren said as more tears fell

"Don't cry babe, it's gonna be ok, I promise" joey sighed pulling Lauren in closer to him

"You're not angry at me?" Lauren asked wiping the tears the away

"Course not babe, we're just gonna have to be more careful" joey smiled reassuringly to her

"Make love to me" Lauren said staring into joeys eyes, joey nodded yes in agreement and took Laurens hand leading her upstairs

Joey laid Lauren on the bed and stripped her off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear, he stripped himself before getting back on the bed, He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking and kissing his way to her collarbone. He reached up under her to unfasten her bra and smiled against her chest as he felt her slip it onto the floor. His hands then rode up the inside of her thighs, caressing her skin there for a bit before moving further up. His fingers rubbed against the outside of her, causing her to push against them, and moaning when one finger entered into her. Lauren was moaning at joeys touch, he loved watching her. Joey finally entered her pushing into her as deep as he could. They had started off slow, but as they both got more into it, he sped the pace up. Lauren began moaning against his lips as they kept kissing passionately. He began to feel her tighten around him and opened his eyes a little to see her looking at him, and he knew that she was about to reach her point, so he began to move a little faster. Joey began to move inside of her even harder and faster as he felt her gasp for air against his lip and moan. Just as Lauren felt her release coming on, joey's hips bucked up, pushing himself in her as far as he could go, finding his own release as they came together

"That was amazing" joey smiled looking into Laurens eyes

"Yeah it was" she smiled biting her bottom lip

"Lauren I love you" joey told her, and Lauren beamed a massive smile

"I'm so glad you finally told me, because I love you too" Lauren proclaimed.

.

.

"I really don't wanna leave but I need to go and see Lucy" joey sighed playing with Laurens hair as they lay in bed

"It's ok, we better get sorted anyway, someone will be home soon" Lauren smiled.

Joey walked into Lucy's house, he called her name but got no answer, he walked into the lounge and saw Lucy passed out on the sofa; he tried to wake her but got no response, so he called for an ambulance. The paramedics soon arrived and joey went with them to the hospital. He sat in the waiting room waiting for some news on Lucy.

"Mr. Branning?" the doctor asked walking into the waiting room

"Yeah, is everything ok with the baby?" joey asked

"Baby?" the doctor said confused

"Yeah. Lucy's pregnant" joey told him

"No she isn't" the doctor

"Wait she lost it?" joey asked getting confused

"No Mr. Branning, she was never pregnant, she passed out due to excessive drinking and needed her stomach pumped" the doctor explained

"Ok, can I go and see her" joey asked

"Of course" the doctor smiled before leaving. Joey made his way down the corridor to Lucy's room, he saw Lucy laying in the bed looking into thin air

"How are you feeling?" joey asked

"Joey you're here" Lucy smiled

"When were you going to tell me?" joey asked

"What are you on about?" Lucy said with a nervous laugh

"Did you think I wouldn't notice in 9 months when you didn't pop a baby out?" joey said his tone cold

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna lose you. It just came out" Lucy said as she began to cry

"Save your crocodile tears Lucy. You're sick and twisted, don't ever come near me again" joey proclaimed before walking out.

* * *

**so jack caught them :) was you expecting that? and what about lucy? she really was lying! hope you all enjoyed, please review x**


	11. Commotion

"Is joey home?" Lauren asked walking into the kitchen seeing her mum and dad talking

"No he left off work earlier to go see Lucy" max told his daughter

"Oh ok, I'll go over to Lucy's then" Lauren smiled, before leaving her parents alone and making her way over to no.45

Lauren knocked on the door but got no response; she got her phone from her pocket and tried ringing joey, it ended up going to voicemail. She decided to try the gym and see if he was there. She walked down the stairs and could hear someone grunting and hitting a punch bag, it was joey.

"Ive been trying to call you" she told him

"Phones on silent" he said not looking at her

"Did you see Lucy?" Lauren asked

"Yeah" joey replied still hitting the punch bag,

"Are you ok?" Lauren asked moving closer to joey

"Look what do you want Lauren?" joey sighed finally looking at her

"I came to see you" she said giving him a small smile

"Well I wanna be on my own" joey told her going back to the punch bag

"You've done this to me before, what's going on?" Lauren asked

"Lucy's not pregnant" joey proclaimed

"What? She lost it?" Lauren asked worrying about her friend

"No, she was never pregnant" joey looked at her again

"You're joking?" Lauren asked, she couldn't believe her friend would stoop so low

"No I'm not, look lauren I really wanna be alone right now" joey told, Lauren got the hint and walked off.

.

.

Laurens POV

_I can't believe Lucy could fake being pregnant just to keep joey, which really is twisted and cruel. But I don't know why joey is so upset it's not like he wanted to have a baby with Lucy. I don't know I'm sure he'll talk to me eventually when he's calmed down._

Joeys POV

_I feel so bad for telling Lauren to leave me alone; I know it's not her fault. I still can't get over Lucy though. Alright I didn't want a baby with her but a part of me wanted to be a dad, to prove I could be better than Derek. I just want that to be with Lauren._

_._

_._

Lauren was lying in bed when she started to feel sick, she went downstairs to get a glass of water to see if that would help. She was sat in the kitchen when the front door opened and joey walked in. Laurens stomach churned again and she ran to the toilet to be sick. She felt someone pull her hair from her face and gently rub her back. She turned to smile at joey

"Are you ok?" he asked as she finally finished being sick

"I dunno, I just got this weird feeling in my stomach and so I went to get a drink, but that didn't help" Lauren sighed as she began to brush her teeth

"Let's lay you down for a bit" joey smiled taking Laurens hand and leading her back to her bedroom

"Will you lay with me" Lauren asked as she climbed on the bed, joey smiled and moved beside her

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier" joey sighed as he played with Laurens hair

"It's ok, I know you were stressed" Lauren replied

"But I shouldn't have taken it out on you" joey told her as he leant down to gently kiss her

"I'm so tired joey" Lauren sighed as her eyes began closing

"Sleep babe, I'll be here" joey soothed her

.

.

"Hey joey where's Lauren?" Tanya asked walking into no.5 seeing joey getting a drink

"She weren't feeling well so went for a lie down" joey explained, he knew he wouldn't be able to go and lay back with Lauren so he decided to head to his room.

He was listening to his iPod when he heard a load of commotion outside, he jumped from his bed and headed out onto the landing seeing Tanya and Lauren in the bathroom, Lauren was being sick again.

"Everything ok?" joey asked, he wanted to be next to Lauren, to soothe her, but he knew he couldn't

"Yeah she's just not feeling well, she keeps saying she's got a pain in her side" Tanya said helping her daughter

"Ok well I'll be in my room" joey said before walking away again.

Joey left it half an hour and heard Tanya head downstairs, so he made his way from his room to Laurens, he saw her lying on her bed

"Hey babe you alright?" joey asked sitting on her bed

"I feel so bad joey, I don't know what's wrong with me" Lauren sighed

"You need to go to the doctor's babe" joey told her

"Yeah mums gonna take me tomorrow" Lauren explained

"Ok baby, get some rest I'll come check on you later if I can" joey said kissing Laurens forehead and leaving her alone again.

.

.

Back downstairs Tanya was cooking dinner, and joey headed into the kitchen

"Lauren really don't look good" joey told her

"I know, I'm gonna take her to the doctors tomorrow" Tanya told him

"Yeah hopefully they can sort something out with her" joey smiled

"Joey can I ask you something" Tanya said, stopping what she was doing and turning to face joey

"Yeah sure" joey replied

"I know you and Lauren are close, but has she mentioned a boyfriend?" Tanya asked

"No she hasn't why?" joey questioned

"I'm just worried she could be pregnant" Tanya told him. Joey looked at her stunned, not able to reply.

* * *

**so is lauren pregnant? what do you guys think? let me know. hope you enjoyed, please review x**


	12. Freak Out

**so i had mixed reviews about the end of the last chapter, so here we go...**

* * *

Joey woke the next morning with Tanya's words ringing in his ears, Lauren couldn't be pregnant, how would they explain it. No one apart from jack knows about them. He headed from his room and saw Lauren coming out of her room

"How are you feeling?" joey asked her

"Still feel sick, and ive got such a back ache" Lauren sighed

"Your mums taking you to the doctors today isn't she" joey said

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing though" Lauren smiled; she leaned to give joey a small kiss, before they headed downstairs.

"Morning darling how are you feeling?" Tanya asked, as Lauren walked in the kitchen

"Sick and got a back ache" Lauren replied

"Well ive got you a doctor's appointment for this morning" Tanya smiled,

Lauren looked over at joey but he was staring into space drinking his coffee, she knew something was wrong with him, and she wasn't sure if it was her. The house phone rang and Tanya went to answer it, leaving Lauren and joey alone

"Are you ok?" Lauren gently asked

"Yeah I'm fine" joey replied not making eye contact

"Joey I know when something is wrong, is it to do with Lucy?" Lauren questioned

"No" joey replied

"Then is it me?" Lauren asked

"Lauren your mum said something last night and it's freaked me out" joey explained finally looking at her

"What did she say?" Lauren asked confused

"She thinks she might know what is wrong with you" joey told her

"Right and what's that?" Lauren asked

"She thinks you're pregnant" joey sighed

"What" Lauren proclaimed

"Exactly, now you can see why I freaked out" joey told her, Lauren didn't get to reply as Tanya walked in

"I'm so sorry darling but poppy's not well and needs me at the salon, I'm not gonna be able to take you to the doctors" Tanya explained

"It's ok I'll go with her" joey said

"Thank you so much joey. Ring me as soon as you know anything" Tanya smiled before leaving

"You don't have to come you know" Lauren told him

"If you are then we might as well find out together" joey smiled, his smile dropped when he saw Lauren turning pale. She got up from her seat and leaned over the kitchen sink before throwing up.

Joey held her hair back as she continued being sick, when she was done, she sat back at the table whilst joey got her a drink, he tucked her hair behind her ear, and then felt her forehead

"Lauren you're burning up" joey said getting her some more water

"joey I feel really dizzy" lauren told him, joey looked back at lauren seeing her eyes flutter shut, he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

.

.

Joey left Lauren to sleep for an hour whilst he got showered and dressed, ready to take her to the doctors. He went and woke her up, and she said she was feeling slightly better, joey helped her get changed and then helped her out to the car, where he drove to the doctors.

Once they arrived, joey checked Lauren in and then they sat in the waiting room waiting to be called. Lauren name finally came up on the screen, and she and joey made their way to the doctor's office.

"Hello lauren how can I help you today?" doctor green smiled

"Ive not been feeling well, it came on suddenly, ive been being sick a lot, and I feel really weak and tired and I have a really bad back ache" Lauren explained

"Ok then, I'd like to check your blood pressure please" the doctor said whilst getting his equipment ready

"My mum thinks I could be pregnant" Lauren told the doctor, whilst he took her blood pressure

"Ok then, well your blood pressure is a little high, I think we should get a scan done, so I think it's better to send you to the hospital" the doctor explained

"Ok then, thank you" Lauren smiled, as she and joey left his office.

"Right next stop hospital" joey proclaimed

"Yeah alright then" Lauren smiled; joey took her hand and lead her back to the car.

.

.

They arrived at the hospital, and Lauren had given the receptionist of A&E the letter her doctor gave her. Now all she and joey could do was sit and wait to be seen.

"Lauren branning, if you'd like to follow me" a nurse said to Lauren, Lauren grabbed joeys hand and made him go with her

"Hello Lauren I'm doctor jones, I'm going to do a scan of your stomach, to see what's going on inside" the doctor smiled. Lauren laid on the bed and pulled her top up whilst the nurse put some gel on her stomach whilst the doctor got his equipment ready

"Ok Lauren let's start" doctor jones said as he began moving the small machine around on Laurens stomach

"Ok well you're not pregnant Lauren, but your kidney seems enlarged, so I want to run some tests on that" the doctor explained,

Lauren looked over at joey and gave him a smile, he smiled back at her and took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Ok lauren I would like you to do a urine sample please" the doctor said handing Lauren a small pot and pointed to the toilet. Lauren did as she was asked, and came back in with the small pot. The doctor done what he needed whilst Lauren sat next to joey, he kept squeezing her hand to reassure her.

"Ok lauren your urine is very cloudy and has a small amount of blood in it, which explains the sickness and weakness. You have a severe kidney infection" the doctor explained

"How would she have got it?" joey asked

"An infection in the kidney is when bacteria enters the kidney, the bacteria is " the doctor explained

"So what happens now?" joey asked

"I'd like to keep Lauren in overnight, so we can get some strong antibiotics in to her to see if that can help clear the infection. We will run another scan tomorrow and find out how things are, and if they've changed" the doctor smiled.

.

.

Joey settled Lauren in her room, as they waited for the doctor to come and give her, her medication. Joey had rung and spoke to max and Tanya, and they were on their way. Once they arrived joey explained all what had happened, and what they were doing with Lauren. Tanya and max spent some time with their daughter, before finally deciding to leave

"Come on joey, we best be off" max said

"No, I don't wanna be alone, I want joey here" Lauren proclaimed

"Darling you're in hospital, you'll be fine" Tanya smiled

"No please, I want joey to stay" Lauren told her mum

"Ok then, joey can stay" Tanya said, a little confused by her daughters outburst. Not long after that max and Tanya left leaving joey and Lauren alone.

"I'm sorry about that" Lauren sighed

"It's ok, I didn't wanna leave anyway" joey smiled

"Yeah but now mums gonna be suspicious" Lauren replied

"Let her, lauren you're my top priority, if they find out, they find out. I don't care anymore" joey told her, he stood up and gently kissed her lips.

"Right now you need rest, I'll be right here" joey explained, sitting next to the bed.

* * *

**so lauren isnt pregnant but is in hospital, whats going to happen now? plenty of drama to come. please review :)**

**also i may not get to upload for a few days, but i will try my hardest x**


	13. Shocking News

**i said i wouldnt get to update much this week, but heres the next part, i wont get to update now till friday, so enjoy **

**ok so im not a doctor but have done some research into this, ive tried my hardest to write it with the info ive got, but i might not have it all correct.**

* * *

Lauren woke the next morning, seeing joey asleep in the seat next to the bed; she smiled to herself knowing he must be uncomfortable, but was so glad he didn't leave her.

"What are you smiling at" joey said as he caught Lauren

"Thank you for staying" Lauren told him

"I told you I wouldn't leave you babe" joey smiled, the nurse walked in to check on Lauren again

"How are you feeling this morning Lauren" a nurse smiled

"I feel really sick again, and I keep getting a pain in my right side" Lauren explained

"Ok I'll get the doctor to come and do some more tests" the nurse smiled before leaving joey and Lauren alone again.

Half an hour later the doctor came to see Lauren to check how she was and to run some tests again.

"Ok lauren I'm going to do another ultra sound to check the damaged kidney" the doctor explained.

The doctor was getting all his things ready when max and Tanya arrived again, they were fussing over Lauren to make sure she was ok

"Ok I'm going to need some space now please" the doctor said, looking between max, Tanya and joey

"I want joey to stay" Lauren told him, her parents didn't look happy, but headed to the waiting room anyway.

The doctor began to do the ultra sound, and was taking notes as he was looking around Laurens stomach,

"ok lauren it's not looking good I'm afraid, it seems the antibiotics we have given haven't taken affect, which means we're gonna have to try some strong pain killers," the doctor explained

"Do you know why they haven't worked?" Lauren asked

"I think we need to open you up and get a proper look at this kidney, to find out what's really happening" the doctor explained

"Ok" Lauren replied

"I'm gonna get you down to theatre as soon as possible" the doctor explained before leaving.

"Hey babe don't cry" joey said seeing Laurens eyes well up

"I'm scared joey" Lauren said as she began to sob

"It's going to be ok, I'm here" joey said cuddling her.

A nurse came to collect Lauren to take her to the theatre, joey said goodbye to her and watched her be taken away.

"What's happening joey?" max asked as joey walked into the waiting room

"They're opening her up to find out more what's going on with the kidney" joey explained.

.

.

The three of them sat in the waiting room and awaited news on Lauren, it had been about 2 hours and joey was starting to get anxious

"What's taking them so long?" he moaned

"You don't know if they've found anything" max explained

"Yeah but this is ridiculous" he continued

"Tan can you go get me a coffee please" max asked, Tanya left the room, leaving joey and max alone

"What's going on with you and lauren" max said staring at joey

"What… what do you mean?" joey said

"I'm not silly joey, I know there's more to you and Lauren" max replied

"You want the truth?" joey proclaimed

"Yes please, would be a good start" max said

"I'm in love with her" joey told him

"Are you kidding me?" max exclaimed

"Look max I'm sorry, we didn't want you to find out like this" joey explained

"How long has it been going on?" max asked

"About a month" joey replied not meeting max's eye

"It's been going on under roof" max proclaimed, his voice raising

"I love her max, and she loves me" joey told him

"It's wrong joey, what the hell's been going through your heads hey" max demanded

"Look max we're happy together and you're not going to change that" joey said, sitting back down, with his head in his hands.

"Is everything ok?" Tanya asked walking back into the waiting room and sensing the atmosphere

"Are you gonna tell her or should I?" max said looking at joey, but joey didn't say anything

"Tell me what? Is it Lauren? Has something happened?" Tanya asked panicking

"Joey and lauren have been seeing each other" max exclaimed

"What" Tanya said, trying to get her head around what her husband had told her

"They've been sleeping together" max shouted

"Max calm down, this can't be true" Tanya sighed

"It's true" joey said looking at Tanya

"What?" Tanya questioned

"I love her" joey proclaimed, Tanya gave him a small smile

"She has been happier these past few weeks" Tanya said

"Tan are you kidding me" max shouted, getting up and walking out.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I love your daughter, and she loves me" joey told her

"Its ok joey, I'm not angry" Tanya smiled.

.

.

Max calmed down and headed back into the waiting room, but no one was talking, they were just sitting with their thoughts, but they were broken when the doctor came in,

"Mr and Mrs Branning we really need to talk about Laurens condition" the doctor said

"Is she ok?" Tanya asked

"Laurens kidney has stopped working, so we had to remove it" the doctor said

"Oh my god, is she going to be ok?" Tanya asked panicking as tears pricked her eyes

"well your body has two kidneys, and you only need one, so we removed the bad one, and then checked the good one, only to find it wasn't as good as it should be" the doctor continued

"So what happens now?" joey asked, trying to take in all the news

"She needs a kidney transplant" the doctor said

"How do we go about that?" max asked

"Well we need to find a suitable donor, normally a family member is the best option providing both their kidneys are in excellent condition" the doctor explained

"Ok I want to donate mine" max said

"We'll need to run some tests on you, but as you're her father you should be an ideal match" the doctor smiled

"Can we see her?" Tanya asked

"She's still asleep at the moment, but when she's awake you can" the doctor said before leaving.

* * *

**so whats going to happen when lauren wakes up, and will max be a suitable donor to save his daughter? please review x**


	14. DNA

**thank you all for being so paitent for updates this week, and thank you for all the reviews so far, here is the next part :) please enjoy**

* * *

"I'm gonna go sit with her for when she wakes up" joey told Tanya,

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'll go with max" Tanya smiled.

Joey headed to Laurens room and saw her hooked up to different machines, he sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his, she didn't move.

"Ok whilst your asleep, I'm gonna tell you this, I'm so sorry but your dad knows about us. He could see the way I was acting when you were in surgery and I had to tell him the truth, he was kind of angry, but your mum was ok with it. But I'm gonna stick by you babe, I promise" joey told her, gently kissing her hand

"Joey" Lauren whispered, her eyes flickering open

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go get a nurse" joey smiled to her, before quickly leaving the room.

The nurse and joey came back in, the nurse checking on Lauren, making sure she was doing ok, joey spoke to the nurse quietly and asked if he could be the one to explain to Lauren what was going to happen.

"Babe we need to talk about your situation" joey said, taking Laurens hand in his

"Is it bad?" Lauren panicked

"they found that your kidney wasn't working at all" joey began to explain

"ok but you only really need one to live don't you" lauren said

"yeah, but your other kidney isn't as strong as they'd hoped it would be" joey informed her

"so what does that mean?" lauren asked confused

"You need a kidney transplant" joey told her

"What?" Lauren proclaimed as she began to cry

"Babe it's gonna be fine, your dads now having tests done, so he can donate one of his" joey tried to calm her

"I wanna be alone please joey" Lauren sighed, joey knew better than to protsest, and left lauren alone.

.

.

Joeys POV

_As soon as the doctor mentioned Lauren needed a transplant, knew I would do it, but as max piped up I knew he would have a better chance at being a match as he was her father where I was only a cousin. _

_I knew the minute I told her about it that she would also freak out; I mean it freaked me out so it's going to be twice as bad for her. I'm worried about how to tell her max knows about us know she's awake. She's gonna freak out even more at that. _

Tanya walked into the waiting room, startling joey from his thoughts,

"Max is now having blood tests and scans on his kidney" Tanya smiled

"Ok, Laurens a bit freaked out, so ive left her alone" joey told her

"I'm gonna go and see her" Tanya smiled.

Tanya left the waiting room and walked down the corridor to Laurens room, she could tell her daughter had been crying

"How you feeling darling?" Tanya asked

"Horrible, a mess, why is this happening mum?" Lauren said as she began to cry again

"Oh darling it can't be helped, it's not something you've done, it's just that your kidneys don't wanna work" Tanya said, engulfing her daughter in a hug

"Is joey still here?" Lauren sniffed

"Yeah he's in the waiting room. Listen lauren, me and your dad know" Tanya said looking at Lauren

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked

"About you and joey" Tanya replied

"I love him mum" Lauren said

"I know darling, and I know he loves you too" Tanya smiled

"Are you angry?" Lauren questioned

"Your dad took it a little bad, but I understand" Tanya told her

"Thank you" Lauren smiled

"I'm gonna let him come back in now, and I'll go check your dad" Tanya said, kissing Laurens forehead before leaving.

.

.

Joey headed back into Laurens room, thanks to Tanya's request; he slowly opened the door, and saw her watching him with a small smile on her face

"I'm sorry you had to face dad alone" Lauren smiled

"It's ok, I'm still alive which is the main thing" joey laughed

"Mums ok about it" Lauren told him

"Your dad will come round eventually, uncle jack did" joey smiled

"Can I have a cuddle?" Lauren asked, joey moved onto the bed with Lauren and pulled her onto his chest

"I was so scared when they said you needed a transplant, I was willing to do it myself" joey told her playing with her hair

"Thank you" Lauren smiled

"Can we come in love?" Tanya said poking her head round the door

"Yeah of course" Lauren smiled

"Your dads been tested and now we've just gotta wait for the results" Tanya smiled, as she and max walked into Laurens room

"I'm sorry dad" Lauren whispered

"Don't be sorry, it aint your fault babe, your my baby, I'm gonna do whatever it takes" max declared

.

.

After half an hour, the four of them were sitting talking, when doctor jones and another doctor came in,

"Lauren how are you feeling?" doctor jones asked

"Sore, and tired" Lauren said, as she laid on joeys chest

"That's natural after surgery" the doctor smiled

"What's going to happen now?" Tanya asked

"Well that's why doctor smith is here, Mrs Branning, we need to talk about this" doctor jones said

"Is there something else wrong?" Lauren asked

"Sort of, it's nothing with you though Lauren, it's about you Mr Branning" doctor jones said

"Is it for the transplant?" max questioned

"Yes I'm afraid it is, doctor smith will explain" doctor jones said

"I'm afraid Mr Branning, after running all the tests, we found you aren't a suitable donor" doctor smith said

"Why not?" max questioned

"Because as a living donor, you need to be blood relative" doctor smith said

"But I'm her father, how much closer do you need?" max said getting angry

"According to these tests Mr Branning, you're not Laurens biological father" doctor smith said.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, all waiting for a response.

* * *

**oh dear, so max isnt laurens real dad! who could it be? will he donate his kidney? or will joey be her knight in shining armour? let me know your thoughts, please review x**


	15. Operation Success

**thank you all for being paitent this week with the lack of updates, things will be back to normal now,**

**anyway heres the next part, hope you enjoy **

* * *

Everyone in the room turned to look at Tanya w

ho had tears running down her face already,

"Mum" Lauren whispered

"I'm so sorry" Tanya said, trying to wipe the tears away

"If I'm not her father then who is?" max declared

"I'm so sorry, I really am" Tanya cried

"Mum please tell me!" Lauren begged

"It's jack" Tanya whispered

"What!" came from all three mouths?

"I'm so sorry, I was young, and confused, your dad wasn't treating me right" Tanya cried

"I'm gonna kill him" max declared before running from the room,

"Well that explains the hair colour" Lauren said with a small laugh

"Right well if max can't donate his kidney, I wanna do mine, that's the main issue here" joey declared

"Joey no" Lauren said

"Yes babe, I wanna help you" joey smiled "I'm gonna go find a nurse and get the tests done" he finished, before leaving Tanya and Lauren alone.

"I'm so sorry lauren" Tanya cried, moving near to her daughter's bed

"It's ok mum, I'm not angry" Lauren said as she hugged her mum

"But max will always be your dad, no matter what" Tanya proclaimed

"Yeah he will mum, does uncle jack know?" Lauren questioned

"no, we only slept together once, and as I was still with your dad, when we found out I was pregnant, jack never asked, I assumed he thought you was max's as well" Tanya explained

"Ok then" Lauren replied taking in the information her mother had given her.

.

.

Joey had finished having his tests done, and he headed back into Laurens room, Tanya had gone, leaving Lauren alone

"Where's your mum?" joey asked walking in

"To clean herself up" Lauren smiled

"Ive done the tests, just gotta wait for results" joey smiled, laying on the bed with Lauren

"Thank you, it means a lot" Lauren smiled

"I would do anything for you babe, you should know that by now" joey said leaning down to gently kiss her

"Well with all this up in the air, no one's really commented on me and you" Lauren laughed,

"That's 'cause they're fine about us babe" joey smiled,

The nurse and doctor jones walked in the room followed by Tanya, they all sat patiently whilst waiting for the doctor to go through joey's results,

"ok joey you have two very healthy kidneys, so removing one would be easy, and seeing as your Laurens cousin, her body shouldn't reject it as you have the same D.N.A" doctor jones explained

"Ok so when can we do the operations?" joey asked

"As soon as two theatres are free, so hopefully that will be today, and that way we can have Lauren on recovery for a few days, and then she should be allowed to go home" doctor jones smiled

"Ok thank you" joey smiled

"Joey you don't know what it means to me, what you're doing for lauren" Tanya smiled

"Well I love her, I told you that" joey smiled

"And this just proves it" Tanya smiled

"Hello, I'm still here" Lauren laughed

"Alright drama queen, we best get you sorted for surgery again" joey laughed.

.

.

"Ok joey we're ready to take you to theatre first, then Lauren we will come for you in about half an hour" a nurse smiled

"I love you, and see you soon" joey smiled, kissing Lauren gently

"I love you too and thank you again for this" Lauren smiled, before joey left.

"Lauren I'm so proud of how well you're coping with all this" Tanya smiled

"Ive got no choice mum have I, I need it done" Lauren sighed

"I know darling, and you and joey are so good with each other" Tanya smiled

"I really do love him mum" Lauren proclaimed

"I can see that" Tanya replied, there was a knock at the door and max walked in

"Dad where have you been?" Lauren questioned

"Don't you mean uncle max" max replied glaring at Tanya

"No, you'll always be my dad" Lauren told him

"Where's joey?" max questioned

"he got tested when you left and is a match, so he's now having one of his kidneys removed, then I'm going down to have it put in me" lauren told him

"You're so brave" max chuckled

"Well can't be a drama queen about this can I?" Lauren laughed

"Lauren we're ready for you know" a nurse smiled, walking in

"Great, has it gone ok with joey?" Lauren questioned

"yeah he's doing really well, they will be removing the kidney within the next 15 minutes, then we have 45 minutes to get it in you" the nurse explained

"Great, let's go then" Lauren smiled; she climbed into a wheelchair and was wheeled down a corridor, towards the anaesthetic room.

.

.

"I am sorry max" Tanya said, breaking the silence between them as they were sat in Laurens room, waiting to hear news on joey and their daughter

"Look Tanya just forget it, Lauren needs to focus on getting better first" max said, not even looking at his wife

"Did you find jack?" Tanya asked

"No I just went for a drive to clear my head" max said, Tanya didn't reply, she just sat waiting again.

A team of nurses came into Laurens room, pushing joey on a bed, he was awake and they decided to keep him in Laurens room, instead of having one of his own, max and Tanya jumped up to check on him

"How are you feeling love?" Tanya asked

"A bit sore, but I'll be fine, have you heard anything on Lauren?" joey croaked out

"Not yet, but she'll be fine" Tanya smiled

"I feel so tired" joey sighed

"That's just the drugs mate, get some sleep" max said.

Half an hour later, max and Tanya were sitting quietly in Laurens room, whilst joey still slept, when another team of nurses and doctors came in, pushing Laurens bed,

"How did it go?" max questioned as soon as he saw doctor jones

"It was a success; Laurens body didn't reject the kidney, so all seems well. We need to keep her in for a couple more days, to make sure nothing happens, but we usually know within the first 12 hours" doctor jones explained

"Thank you so much" Tanya smiled, moving over to her daughter's bed, Lauren stirred awake

"Where's joey?" Lauren whispered

"He's in his bed darling next to you, but he's sleeping, and you should too" Tanya smiled, kissing her daughters forehead

"Did everything go ok?" Lauren croaked

"It was a success darling, so you don't have nothing to worry about" Tanya smiled.

.

.

Joey woke an hour later to a silent room, apart from Laurens light breathing; he smiled to himself, knowing she was safe. Max and Tanya had left, as both patients were asleep. Joey laid watching Lauren, when he saw her stir awake, she looked over to him and their eyes locked

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" joey smiled

"I'm sore" Lauren smiled back

"You will be babe, just get plenty of rest" joey told her

"Thank you" Lauren said

"You need to stop thanking me babe, ive told you it's fine, now get some sleep" joey chuckled, he saw Lauren smile and gently close her eyes again as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**so jack is laurens real father, so where will this leave him and lauren,**

**and joey gave lauren his kidney- such a caring boyfriend**

**anyway hope you enjoyed, please review x**


	16. Home Time

**OK first off thank you all so much for being paitent, my computer is fixed now, so all is well**

**Heres the next part, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been 3 days since Laurens operation and she was finally allowed home, joey had been released the day before as he was fine now himself. Joey and Tanya had come to pick her up, and she was in the car on her way back to the square. They pulled up outside no.5 and joey jumped out the door, ready to help Lauren out of the car; she smiled a thank you at him, but moved away when her friends Whitney and Lucy made their way over to her

"Lauren are you ok?" Whitney asked

"Yeah we haven't seen you in like a week" Lucy laughed

"I've been in hospital, I had a kidney failure, and needed a kidney transplant" Lauren told her friends

"Oh my god Lauren, why didn't anyone tell us" Whitney proclaimed

"I don't know, everyone's been so worried and that, but its ok, I'm still here" Lauren laughed

"Lauren your mum wants you to come in and rest" joey said standing next to Lauren

"Sure, I'm now coming" Lauren smiled up at him

"Right well it's nice to know you're alright, we'll catch up soon" Whitney smiled, before she and Lucy left

"Come on then Mr banning, you can come and rest with me" she smiled

"Now that I like the sound of" joey winked.

Joey and Lauren headed upstairs to Laurens room, where they laid on the bed cuddling each other. Joey was playing with Laurens hair, and she was drawing patterns over his top

"I love you so much joey" Lauren smiled

"I love you too babe" joey replied, kissing the top of her head

"What are we going to do now about us?" Lauren questioned

"What do you mean?" joey asked

"Well, jack knows and so does mum and dad," Lauren said

"So you wanna tell everyone?" joey asked

"Do you?" Lauren replied

"I'd love the world to know your all mine babe" joey laughed, leaning down to kiss Laurens lips, they were interrupted when abi came walking in

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" abi shouted, Tanya heard the commotion and came running upstairs

"It's ok abs, please calm down" Lauren asked, seeing her sisters reaction

"Darling what's wrong?" Tanya said coming into the room

"They were kissing" abi declared

"They're together abi, I know it's a shock, it was to us, but they've been seeing each other, and joey told your dad when Lauren was in hospital" Tanya said

"Look abs, I'm sorry you found out like this but, it's serious with me and joey" Lauren said giving a small smile

.

.

After dinner Tanya was in the kitchen clearing things up when Lauren walked in to speak to her,

"Is everything ok love?" Tanya smiled

"Did dad speak to jack?" Lauren asked

"No he didn't darling, he just drove around, why?" Tanya questioned

"Do you think we should tell jack?" Lauren asked cautiously

"Do you want to?" Tanya asked

"I think he deserves to know the truth" Lauren said

"Ok well how about I and you tell him together" Tanya asked

"Ok, can we do it tonight please?" Lauren said

"Yeah of course love" Tanya smiled.

A while later and an argument later between Tanya and max, Lauren and Tanya were making their way across the square to jacks flat. They rung the buzzer and waited for him to let them in,

"What can I do for you ladies? Are you feeling better Lauren?" jack asked as they walked in

"Yeah I'm still sore, but getting there" Lauren smiled

"We need to talk jack, the three of us" Tanya said, as they sat down

"Right what about?" jack asked confused

"When we found out Lauren needed a kidney transplant, max was the first to donate his, but when they ran the tests they saw that he wasn't a suitable donor" Tanya explained

"Right, and whys that?" jack asked

"Because he isn't my dad" Lauren proclaimed

"Are you saying what I think your saying" jack replied

"You're my dad" Lauren smiled

"Is this true tan?" jack asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never told you. I just assumed she was max's" Tanya said

"Ok and what does max say about this?" jack questioned

"Well he was upset obviously, but we thought you needed to know the truth as well" Tanya told him

"Max will always be my dad, but I wanted you to know" Lauren said to jack

"Right, so you don't wanna get to know me as a father?" jack asked

"Well… I don't know… we've always got on well" Lauren stuttered

"You don't have to decide now Lauren, I know you've been through a lot" jack smiled

"Thank you" Lauren smiled back, before moving to give him a small cuddle

"Right we best get you back to bed, joey will be doing his nut in" Tanya laughed

"They know?" jack asked Lauren

"Yeah joey told dad at the hospital" Lauren smiled

"Ok then, see you guys later" jack smiled as he lead them out.

.

.

"Are you ok?" joey said as soon as Lauren walked through the door

"Yeah I'm fine, it went well" Lauren smiled

"Good I'm glad" joey smiled,

"I think I'm gonna go have a bath, can you help me?" Lauren asked joey

"Sure come on" joey laughed, taking Laurens hand and leading her upstairs.

Joey ran Lauren a hot bubble bath, and he helped her get undressed, and then helped her into the bath, Lauren laid down enjoyed the feel of the water on her skin, and joey sat on the floor next to the bath,

"God I wish I could join you in there" he laughed

"Won't be long babe" Lauren smiled, throwing bubbles at him

"Don't start something you can't finish Miss Banning" joey laughed

"Fine" Lauren pouted poking her tongue out

"Don't give me that look either" joey laughed

"Right I need to get out of here or I'm gonna shrivel up" Lauren laughed,

Joey helped Lauren climb out of the bath, and wrapped her in her towel; he took her into her room and helped her put her pyjamas on. Lauren climbed under the duvet and signalled for joey to join her,

"So how was things with jack?" joey asked

"It was ok, I think he'd like it if I got to know him as my dad rather than my uncle" Lauren replied

"And do you wanna do that?" joey asked, playing with Laurens hair

"I dunno, I need to think about it I suppose" Lauren said, she was falling asleep as joey continued playing with her hair

"Well I'm sure whatever you decide everyone will be happy" joey said

"I'm tired" Lauren sighed

"Get some rest babe" joey said as he helped Lauren get more comfortable

"Night joey, I love you" Lauren whispered

"I love you to babe, night" joey smiled as he watched Lauren drift off to sleep on him.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, im starting to run out of ideas, so if theres anything you wanna see happen, please let me know. please review x**


End file.
